


Union

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the years, the feeling that they had always been meant for each other persisted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Union

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
>  
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)

His strong hands guided her hips, settling her on his shaft. She sighed – happy, complete. Leaning forward, she nuzzled his neck, brushing her smooth cheek against his stubble. He grunted, moving impatiently beneath her. Laughing, she arched her back, lifting herself with her thighs only to drop down again, feeling the whole great thickness of him driven deep inside her.

Halden let her set the pace, smiling at her joy, reaching a hand up to cup a breast heavy with milk for their second child. Despite the years, the feeling that they had always been meant for each other persisted.


End file.
